Principal from Another Planet
“' '” is the 8th episode in Season 3 ofSeason 3Lab Rats. ''It first aired on April 14, 2014. This is the 54th episode overall. Plot An alien life form takes control of Principal Perry's body during a lunar eclipse. Meanwhile, Leo tries to capture the rare weird events of what happens during the lunar eclipse on camera. Story Donald is excited for the first lunar eclipse. Meanwhile Leo is determined to find the bizarre events on the lunar eclipse.When Perry claims to see an alien spaceship everybody panics. Perry suggests Chase is the queen and will have babies. Perry spits green goo slowly turning into a alien. Down in the lab the Lab Rats try to trap her in the capsules but fail. Adam attempts to defeat the alien but fails. When the alien goes to sleep Leo tries to get a close-up but is captured by the alien instead. Adam, Bree, Chase and Davenport find Leo and free him and the aliens leave to go take over Mars instead. In the end, it is revealed the entire episode was just a short sci-fi film Leo made for a film festival. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Trivia * The new episodes (Kickin' It, Mighty Med, Lab Rats) that aired on April 14 all involve lunar eclipses, meaning that it is part of a special Show Me the Monday called "Show Me the Moonday". *This episode was shown on Disney XD On Demand and Watch Disney XD a week before it officially aired on Disney XD. * Adam is the only one who uses his bionics in this episode. *This is the first episode in which a human acts like another creature. The second being Adam in Bionic Dog, and the third being Bob in Bob Zombie. *This is the first alien themed episode, with the second being Alien Gladiators. Goofs *When Chase says: "Should I invite you the next time?", Bree stands behind him with hands on her hips, but when the scene changes to a wide screen, she stands with arms folded. *Adam says he thought the last time he took a shower was in 1998, but before escaping the lab in Crush, Chop and Burn to go to school, he took a shower. However, this could be possible because of Adam's lack of intelligence. *Perry says her family dumped her in the desert, and left her there, but she has family like Mother Perry and Kerry Perry. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox CodeName: PrincipalFromAnotherPlanet Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Minor characters Category:Special Agent Graham Category:Episodes when Perry is an antagonist Category:Episodes written by Mark Brazill Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Videos